tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Natacha Rambova
Salt Lake City, Utah, Estados Unidos |fecha de defunción = 5 de junio de 1966 |lugar de defunción = Pasadena (California), Estados Unidos |otros nombres = Natasha Rambova, Peter M. Winters |cónyuge = Rodolfo Valentino (1923-1926) Álvaro de Urzaiz (1934-1939) |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios condor = |otros premios = |imdb = 708118 }} Natacha Rambova (19 de enero de 1897 – 5 de junio de 1966) fue una diseñadora de vestuario y de decorados, directora artística, guionista, productora cinematográfica y actriz ocasional de nacionalidad estadounidense, que trabajó en la época del cine mudo. Más adelante se dedicó al diseño de modas y a la egiptología. Primeros años Su verdadero nombre era Winifred Shaughnessy, y nació en Salt Lake City, Utah. Su padre, Michael Shaughnessy, había luchado para la Unión durante la Guerra de Secesión. Su madre, Winifred Kimball, era nieta del patriarca mormon Heber C. Kimball.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 128 La madre de Rambova se casó cuatro veces, decidiendo finalmente su boda con el magnate de la perfumería Richard Hudnut. Rambova fue adoptada por su padrastro, pasando a tener el nombre legal de Winifred Hudnut. Por su conducta díscola fue mandada a un estricto internado británico, donde aprendió ballet, francés, dibujo y mitología.Leider, Emily. Dark Lover, ibid., p. 130 Carrera como bailarina Rambova estaba dotada para el ballet, y estudió con Rosita Mauri en la Ópera Garnier durante los veranos. Viajó con frecuencia a Londres para ver a intérpretes como Pavlova, Nijinsky y Theodore Kosloff. Justo antes del estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Rambova volvió a San Francisco (California), donde insistió ante su familia en su deseo de dedicarse al ballet. Finalmente se le permitió viajar a la ciudad de Nueva York, donde estudió bajo las órdenes de Kosloff. En esa época, con 17 años, cambió su nombre a Natacha Rambova. Con Kosloff interpretó primeros papeles femeninos, trabajando con él en la Russian Ballet Company.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 131 Rambova se enamoró de Kosloff, de 32 años, casado y con una hija inválida en Europa, y la pareja inició una tormentosa relación. La madre de la artista acusó de estupro y secuestro a Kosloff, esperando que fuera deportado. Rambova, a fin de ocultarse de su madre, se trasladó a Nueva York y posteriormente a Canadá y a Inglaterra. Finalmente, los cargos fueron retirados. Diseño cinematográfico A su vuelta, Rambova fue de gira con la compañía de Kosloff. Además de bailar, empezó a diseñar vestuario. Tras la gira, Kosloff fue contratado por Cecil B. DeMille para actuar y para trabajar en diseños, colaborando Rambova con él.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 131-132 Kosloff aprovechó los diseños de Rambova utilizándolos como propios.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 132 Kosloff conoció a la actriz rusa Alla Nazimova, y le envió a Rambova para que le mostrara diseños, que reclamaba como propios, cuando realmente eran de ella. Nazimova acabó enterándose de que Rambova era la diseñadora, por lo que le ofreció un puesto como directora artística y diseñadora de vestuario, ofreciéndole 5.000 dólares por película.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 132 Antes de firmar para Nazimova, el trabajo de Rambova fue utilizado en cuatro filmes de DeMille, entre ellos Why Change Your Wife?, interpretado por Gloria Swanson y Thomas Meighan. Su primer título con Nazimova fue Billions, en 1920. Conoció a Rodolfo Valentino en el plató de Uncharted Seas en 1921, empezando a trabajar juntos en Camille. Hans Poelzig y Emil-Jaques Ruhlmann fueron su inspiración para varios decorados de la película, y Rambova estaba determinada a traer el art decó a Estados Unidos, movimiento que ya estaba transformando el cine en Europa.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 135 El film fracasó, y finalmente la Metro decidió finalizar su contrato con Nazimova. En 1922 Rambova también dejó la Metro para trabajar en las producciones de Nazimova, siendo su siguiente diseño el del film A Doll's House.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 199 Los diseños de Rambova para Salomé se basaron en dibujos de Aubrey Beardsley.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 199 Además de con el diseño de vestuario, Rambova contribuyó al guion del film bajo el alias de "Peter M. Winters". La película fue un fracaso de taquilla, y fue uno de los últimos estrenos de Nazimova, además de ser su última colaboración con Rambova. Influencia sobre la carrera de Valentino Valentino firmó con la compañía Famous Players-Lasky en 1921, y Rambova empezó a diseñar vestuario para el siguiente film del actor, The Young Rajah.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 215 Esta película fue uno de los mayores fracasos de Valentino.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 217 Más adelante, Valentino contrató a un nuevo manager, George Ullman. Ullman sugirió que Valentino y Rambova tomaran parte en una gira de baile para ayudar a la promoción del actor y mantener su nombre en el candelero. La pareja estuvo de acuerdo, y la gira fue un gran éxito.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 232-234 En la misma, Rambova aparecía bajo el nombre de Winifred Hudnut. Una vez concluido el tour, Valentino y Rambova se casaron.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 256 En 1924 Rambova había negociado un contrato con J.D. Williams para que Valentino firmara para Ritz Carlton Pictures. En ese punto, la prensa empezó a culpar a Rambova de los errores en la carrera de Valentino, pues ella era su principal asesora.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 293 Tras dos años sin rodar, Valentino volvió con Monsieur Beaucaire, película en la que Rambova fue diseñadora de vestuario y directora artística. A pesar de su gran presupuesto, el film no tuvo éxito, y la mayor parte de la culpa se la llevó.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 289 El matrimonio empezó a trabajar en el siguiente film de Valentino, A Sainted Devil. Rambova tomó el control de la producción, especialmente del vestuario y del reparto.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 308 Aunque Joseph Henabery era el director, Rambova le sustituyó extraoficialmente.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 308-309 De nuevo Rambova diseñó unos vestuarios muy fastuosos, trabajando junto a dos diseñadores, Norman Norell y Adrian, que más adelante tendrían carreras de éxito. Sin embargo, también A Sainted Devil fue un fracaso, dañando en gran medida a la carrera de ValentinoLeider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 310-311 Tras ello, la pareja puso sus esperanzas en The Hooded Falcon. Rambova escribió el argumento y de nuevo trabajó en la producción. Del guion se encargó en un principio June Mathis.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 313 Sin embargo, el proyecto tuvo problemas desde el principio, tanto de distribución como de financiación. Además, durante la producción Rambova chocó con frecuencia con los amigos de Valentino.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 322 Rambova también tomó la decisión de que se cambiara el guion, lo que provocó el fin de la relación del matrimonio con Mathis.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 323 Con The Hooded Falcon pospuesto, se presionó a Valentino para empezar Cobra. La mayor parte del reparto de The Hooded Falcon trabajó también en Cobra, y Rambova solo tomó parte en dos escenas antes de abandonar el proyecto, tras tener disputas con varios actores.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 326 Cobra también fue un fracaso, con lo que la fama y la carrera de Valentino quedaron en entredicho. Finalmente se decidió posponer indefinidamente The Hooded Falcon. Finalmente Valentino firmó un contrato con United Artists, con la condición de que Rambova no tomara parte en sus películas.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 334-339 Carrera como actriz Como compensación, Rambova recibió 30.000 dólares para hacer un film según su criterio. Así, ella empezó a trabajar en What Price Beauty?, película que escribió y produjo, y en la cual también actuó. Estaba protagonizado por Nita Naldi, y debutaba en la pantalla en un pequeño papel la futura estrella Myrna Loy.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 330-331 Una vez iniciado el divorcio de Valentino, Rambova produjo e interpretó otra película, Do Clothes Make the Woman?, en la que trabajó junto a Clive Brook. La cinta finalmente se retituló When Love Grows Cold. Rambova quedó muy contrariada cuando en la distribución ella fue llamada "Mrs. Valentino", y a causa de ello no volvió a actuar en el cine.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 351 Tras la muerte de Valentino, Rambova actuó en el vodevil y en el teatro en Broadway. También escribió una obra que no llegó a representarse, All that Glitters, que supuestamente detallaba su vida con Valentino.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 410 Carrera final Rambova abrió una tienda de alta costura en la Quinta Avenida en 1927, que se mantuvo activa hasta 1934.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 411 Con su segundo marido, se dedicó a la compra de propiedades en Mallorca, modernizándolas para los turistas. Tras divorciarse de su segundo marido, Rambova permaneció en Francia hasta la invasión alemana en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, momento en el que volvió a Nueva York. En los años cuarenta Rambova se fue interesando cada vez más por la Metafísica, dando apoyo económico a la Fundación Bollingen. En esa época publicó varios artículos sobre curación y astrología. Finalmente ayudo a descifrar inscripciones egipcias, y editó una serie de publicaciones titulada "Egyptian Texts and Religious Representations". También dio clases sobre mitología, simbolismo, y religión comparada. Relaciones y matrimonios La primera relación sentimental de Rambova fue con Theodore Kosloff. Ella tenía 17 años y él 32. La relación fue tormentosa, y Kosloff llegó a dispararle un tiro en la pierna a Rambova, hecho que ella no llegó a denunciar.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 132 Rodolfo Valentino Rambova conoció a Valentino en el plató de Uncharted Seas en 1921, y empezó a trabajar con él poco después, en el film Camille. Empezaron a vivir juntos al cabo de un año, pero tuvieron que separarse mientras duraba el proceso de divorcio de Valentino con Jean Acker. Una vez divorciado el actor, se casaron el 13 de mayo de 1922 en Mexicali, México. Sin embargo la ley exigía que pasara un año antes de volver a casarse, por lo cual Valentino fue arrestado por bigamia. June Mathis, George Melford y Thomas Meighan pagaron la fianza. Finalmente, ambos se volvieron a casar, esta vez de manera legal, el 14 de marzo de 1923, viviendo hasta entonces separados. Aunque ambos compartían pasiones similares, Valentino y Rambova eran muy diferentes en su concepción de la vida doméstica y personal. Así, Valentino quería tener hijos, algo a lo que se negaba Rambova, la cual, según Nita Naldi, habría tenido tres abortos.Morris, Michael. "Madam Valentino: The Many Lives of Natacha Rambova" page 177 Rambova tampoco congeniaba con la familia y con los amigos de Valentino, y el matrimonio empezó a resentirse con motivo de las acusaciones que la prensa lanzó contra Rambova culpándola de los fracasos de su marido. Rambova dejó a Valentino al mes de que éste empezara el rodaje de The Eagle, anunciando la separación poco más tarde.Leider, Emily. "Dark Lover: The Life and Death of Rudolph Valentino" page 344 Alvaro de Urzaiz Rambova conoció a Álvaro de Urzaiz en un viaje a Europa en 1934. Urzaiz era un aristócrata español, con educación británica. Rambova se mudó a vivir con él a la isla de Mallorca. Cuando se desencadenó la Guerra Civil Española, Urzaiz formaba parte del bando nacional, llegando a ser un comandante naval. Rambova se trasladó a Niza, donde sufrió un infarto agudo de miocardio a los 40 años de edad. Poco después, el matrimonio se divorció. Fallecimiento A mediados de la década de 1960 se vio afectada por una esclerodermia, que le produjo malnutrición y delirios. Un primo la trasladó a Pasadena (California), donde falleció en 1966 a causa de un ataque cardiaco. Tenía 69 años de edad. Fue incinerada, y sus cenizas esparcidas en Arizona. Filmografía § Indica filmes conservados hoy en día Referencias * Rambova, Natacha Rudy: An Intimate Portrait by His Wife (1926) * Rambova, Natacha Rudolph Valentino Recollections by Natacha Rambova (1927) * Rambova, Natacha Rudolph Valentino: A Wife's Memories of an Icon ISBN 978-0-9816440-4-2. * Volumes 1-4, Egyptian Religious Texts and Representations Bollingen Series XL (1954-1964) * Michael Morris, Madame Valentino (1991) Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Productores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Guionistas de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Egiptólogos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Muertes por ataque al corazón de:Natacha Rambova en:Natacha Rambova it:Natacha Rambova pt:Natacha Rambova